Through Sickness and Through Health
by lickable-baka
Summary: What if Dee gave JJ a second glance? ((Rating is high for now but I'm covering my ass for later chapters now ))
1. Default Chapter

He just continued to rub his temples and stare at the clock. As of now…he had five hours, thirty-two minutes and seventeen seconds left of work. His head was throbbing and he felt ill. Ryo was off chit chatting with other employees and deep down he had to say he was grateful for it. Yeah he loved the guy and all but silence…beautiful silence.

"Ok, fuck this I need a Tylenol…" Getting up he expected his legs to be in working order but he stumbled slightly and soon fell to his hands and knees onto the floor. Already he felt breathless and he didn't know why. But he peaked his head out a bit and looked left then right. "Good…no one saw that…" He did have a small reputation to uphold. Putting one hand no the corner of his desk, Dee heaved himself up from the floor. "Okay…cabinet…down hall. Not hard…not hard at all." He ran a free hand through his dark hair. He felt pretty warm. That's when the shrill shriek caused him to shudder and had his right arm not been used to keep him from falling again he would have turned around right then and backhanded the boy. He was NOT in the mood for him right now. JJ made his appearance known and stood in front of Dee, about to hug him until he realized that something was wrong with his dark haired love.

"Dee…you don't look to good…" Dee growled.

"Thank you CAPITAN OBVIOUS!" The yell had managed to chase of the purple haired boy and soon Dee just sat again… "If I fall out there, Ryo will see and he'll worry…" He flipped through a few papers but the lines kept jumping around. He put his head in his hand and sighed, hearing JJs' oh not so loved voice again. Except this time it was quiet, considerate almost.

"Dee…I brought you some Tylenol and water, I'm taking it that's what you were going for…" Dee looked up but soon graciously took the chalked filled substance and down it and the water so fast he was panting but hand back the glass and did, for once offer JJ a smile…

"Thanks…I needed that…"

"You look like shit; you need to go home…" Dee ignored that and went back to flipping through papers. "You'll get another headache doing that…."

"Huh?"

"I'm just saying from experience…"

"Oh...okay, but don't worry. I'll be fine…." JJ nodded and went on about his business as did Dee and Ryo came by a few times that day asking if he was okay….As did many people but god was he glad when the end of the day came…Getting up carefully this time he slipped on his jacket and made sure to always have a wall near by while walking out of the office building. He blinked a few times when he was outside, lights going blurry and he leaned against the wall of the building. Soon collapsing and coughing. Nobody stopped to help him; you just didn't do that…not in New York at least. When he fell back, he fell into someone's arms and it wasn't Ryo.

"J…J"

((TBC))


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Well…This is going to be a little while so if you have better things to do then read a short ramble. I suggest you skip right along ahead to the story, but I'd like, for one thing, to apologize to all those who have been long awaiting any additional chapters to stories. You see, I don't' have internet at home and I always forget my memory stick or disk whenever I go anywhere so now that I'm done work for the day and have internet access, I am sending you all a story. Please enjoy!

And on one more note…I don't own –FAKE-. I wish I did…but sadly…someone much cooler, richer and much more talented does; I am only blessed with the collection of manga and the one DVD. Enjoy the second chapter of… "In Sickness and in Health".

Dull eyes opened somewhat to the startling brightness of the fluorescent light above. Dee was completely stunned. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. Just that he was really swore and he was having a bit trouble breathing. He had been awake for possibly four minutes before he felt the soft warm touch of reality when a hand slipped into his.

"Ryo…" The first word the cracking voice had uttered in three days but had only seemed like hours to him. The touch slipped away and a sad voice finally replied.

"Ryo's on his way Dee… I'll leave you alone if you want." The voice was so quite, gentle…scared almost. But the tones, the speech patterns, it all fit JJ. Just the quite reply was wrong; it didn't match to once so bouncy, vibrant, annoying man. Finally, after about ten minutes of silence where neither of them even dared to move, Dee gathered all his eggs into one basket and tried to sit up only to wince and curse under his breath a bit. Almost in an instant, JJ was there to help him, muttering something about how this wasn't good for Dee and such. Taking a deep breath Dee looked over, just watching JJ cower away, as if the purple haired man was afraid to be yelled at for getting to close or being annoying or something that Dee usually got on his case about. He just watched as the man figideed a bit in his chair, as if wishing, wanting and hoping with all his being that Ryo wouldn't come, that Dee would let him stay with him here…that things wouldn't turn out the way that both of them knew it would. The way where one would be happy but the other would be completely broken again.. But Dee didn't yell, he just watched for a minute before the silence was broken.

"JJ…" Dee watched JJ's whole body tighten a bit as if he almost knew he was going to get yelled at but the dark hair man continued, not raising his voice once from the hoarse whisper. "What do you do when you're not working?" It was a simple conversational piece, something to pass time, and gods, did Dee have a lot of spare time ahead of him it seemed. Almost baffled by the humanity shown to him by his love, he took a couple minutes to reply but did it in the same quite manner in which he had been talking earlier, in which he had earned a small amount of Dees respect.

"Well I like to read, clean, cook…" Dee nodded a bit, these were all basic things that Ryo did as well and he felt his mind drifting to the half Japanese American. But JJs next hobby almost startled Dee a bit. "I also like to paint…" Cracking his neck slightly, Dee looked interested that this different side of JJ that he guessed no one ever saw was being opened up to him of all people.

"What kind of paintings do you paint?" JJ smiled and moved a little closer.

"Emotions…what I feel at the time and when the paint hits the canvas it almost all fades away and I feel clean and blank, just like a new white canvas until something happens and I feel emotion again…" Dee was getting more and more intrigued, pulled in by this alluring talent.

"What kinds of emotions?" It was a stupid question that Dee expected to get a stupid answer to but he was indeed curious.

"Happiness…sadness…hearbreak and joy…" Motioning the boy closer, Dees eyes locked with others.

"JJ…come here for a minute…" When JJ had come close, reaching out with a soft touch, Dee did something that if he looked on later would claim that he hadn't been in the right mind set, that they had given him a drug and he wasn't quite with it. But he leaned forward and his lips brushed against JJ's before he deepened the kiss and it felt right and good. After the shock had worn off, JJ kissed back and Dee pulled away to pose a question. "What emotion do you feel now?" With a soft smile JJ just replied almost right when the question was done.

"Happiness…" Leaning forward he kissed Dee again and just to their luck…that was when Ryo had to arrive.

TBC


End file.
